Discover Spot (VHS/DVD)
Synopsis It's Spot's first ever full-length video! Spot, the ever-curious, always adorable puppy embarks on a fun and song-filled journey of discovery as he explores the world around him in one exciting adventure after another! Featuring 13 charming new stories -- each with a catchy new song -- to celebrate everything from making breakfast, to brushing teeth and taking a bath, to cleaning up and even putting on a show with friends! Spot looks to life and everything in it with the same joy and wonder as a preschool child. And now, for added education value, after each animated story your child will learn along to live-action vignettes featuring curious preschoolers just like yours! VHS Supplements Advertised on: #Sing a Song with Tigger (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh Playtime Collection (last five titles) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Cowboy Pooh (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Detective Tigger (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Pooh Party (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Fun 'n' Games (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Happy Pooh Day (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh Learning Collection (last five titles) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Making Friends (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Sharing and Caring (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Helping Others (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Growing Up (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Working Together (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh Friendship Collection (last five titles) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Tigger-Ific Tales (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Pooh Wishes (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Clever Little Piglet (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Imagine That, Christopher Robin! (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh featurettes (2000 VHS) (last four titles) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (2000 VHS) (March 7, 2000) #The Aristocats (April 4, 2000) #The Fox and the Hound (May 2, 2000) #Saludos Amigos (May 2, 2000) #The Three Caballeros (May 2, 2000) #Pocahontas (June 6, 2000) #Make Mine Music (June 6, 2000) #Melody Time (June 6, 2000) #Fun and Fancy Free (June 20, 2000) #A Goofy Movie (June 20, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh featurettes (2000 VHS) (July 11, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (2000 VHS) (July 11, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (2000 VHS) (July 11, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (2000 VHS) (July 11, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (2000 VHS) (July 11, 2000) #The Tigger Movie (VHS/DVD) (August 22, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too! (2000 VHS) (August 22, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh (2000 VHS) (August 22, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh (2000 VHS) (August 22, 2000) #Out of the Box: Trick or Treat (2000 VHS) (August 22, 2000) #Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland (2000 VHS) (August 22, 2000) #Where's Spot? (2000 VHS) (September 19, 2000) #Spot Goes to the Farm (2000 VHS) (September 19, 2000) #Spot Goes to a Party (2000 VHS) (September 19, 2000) #Spot Goes to School (2000 VHS) (September 19, 2000) #Sweet Dreams, Spot (2000 VHS) (September 19, 2000) #Spot and his Grandparents: Go to the Carnival (2000 VHS) (September 19, 2000) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (VHS/DVD) (September 19, 2000) #Meet Rolie Polie Olie (VHS) (September 26, 2000) #A Walt Disney Christmas (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #A Disney Christmas Gift (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Mickey's Christmas Carol (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Jiminy Cricket's Christmas (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Spot's Magical Christmas (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #How the Toys Saved Christmas (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #101 Dalmatians Christmas (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Raymond Briggs: The Bear (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Rolie Polie Olie: A Rolie Polie Christmas (VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Out of the Box: Happy Holidays (VHS) (November 7, 2000) #Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (2001 VHS) (January 9, 2001) #Rolie Polie Olie: Happy Hearts Day (VHS) (January 9, 2001) #Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day (2001 VHS) (January 9, 2001)